The subject matter of the present disclosure generally relates to magnetic articles having a protective coating.
In various applications, such as in turbo machinery used for oil and gas equipment, the magnetic components of motors, generators, and magnetic bearings may be exposed to corrosive environments. For instance, in order for a magnetic bearing to operate in these potentially corrosive environments, the exposed portions of the magnetic bearing must offer corrosion resistance. The stator can typically be protected by encapsulating it with a known corrosion resistant material because the stator is stationary and has a stationary magnetic field. The rotor shaft, however, cannot be encapsulated in such a fashion without negative impact to its performance.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods for providing a protective coating to a magnetic article.